The Warren Line
The Warren Line is a powerful line of witches and the ancestors of the Halliwell and Mitchell families. The modern-day Warrens are the Halliwell Family. Overview Melinda Warren was the first known magical member of this line. She was born on October 31, 1670, daughter of Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler, both mortals. Before dying, Melinda Warren prophesied the arrival of three powerful witches: The Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones summoned Melinda from the afterlife to help them curse Matthew Tate back into her locket. Before she left, Phoebe placed Melinda's hand on her chest which triggered a premonition of many more generations of beautiful daughters. The witches in the Warren Line are especially powerful because of their bond as a family, once their powers are directly linked to their bond as a family. Many demons came to find that the key to weaken this family of witches is by breaking their bonds as a family. The bond as a family is important to the entire Halliwell/Mitchell family. Also, this bond is important because allows them to draw powers from the Warren line. This comes in handy when it comes to destroys demons as Leah and her father, the late Source of All Evil. Traditions The P Tradition The "P" tradition started with the three cousins from the 1920s, and continued throughout the generations until the Destined Ones. While each of the female Destined Ones was given "P" names, only two, Prue and Pandora, go by their first name, while the others go by their middle name. Keeping the Namesake Another tradition in the Warren Line is that the Halliwell women keep their last name, instead of taking their husbands name. The tradition started with Patricia Halliwell when she kept her last name of "Halliwell" and passed it on to her daughters. This tradition was later broken by both Paige Matthews (who didn't hold the Halliwell name) and Prudence Halliwell. While both sisters kept their last names after getting married, but of their children were given their fathers' surname. Family Home Since 1898, the family house is the Halliwell Manor. By 2030 only Piper, Leo and their children live there while Phoebe, Coop and their daughters and Paige, Henry and their kids live in the house next door and in the house across the street, respectively. The eldest sister Prudence, her husband Andy and their kids live in another place they can't reveal. Appendices : (Book of Shadows text:) The Warren Witches : The powerful line of witches descended from Melinda Warren, a seventeenth-century witch that was burned at the stake. The Warren Witches grew stronger with each generation until Patricia Halliwell gave birth to The Charmed Ones, a trio of sisters prophesied to be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The line continues with their offspring, who become the Destined Ones. Included in the next generation are the second generation Charmed Ones which consists of Piper's daughter Melinda, Phoebe's daughter Prue, and Paige's daughter Tamora. The Warren Family Tree Notable Members Charlotte Warren originally began the Warren Line of Witches. She was a witch practitioner and had a daughter with Lawrence Cutler. She lived in Colonial Virginia. By the end of her pregnancy, she was kidnapped by an evil practitioner named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of for good. Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones on October 31, 1670, the day Melinda was born. Melinda Warren (October 31, 1670-1692) was a exceptionally powerful witch born with three powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. Melinda was the one who created the Book of Shadows. Matthew Tate, her lover, exposed Melinda as a witch after he copied her powers. She avenged herself by condemning him to be imprisoned for all eternity in the very locket that he had given her. Though she could have used her powers to escape the pyre, Melinda allowed herself to burn so that her daughter would be safe from persecution and could go on to continue the Warren line. Before dying, Melinda prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth--the Charmed Ones. Prudence Warren (b. 1689) was Melinda´s Warren daughter. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. She continued writing in the Book of Shadows. She was raised by mortal neighbors after her mother's death. Prudence married a man named Michael Wentworth. They had a daughter named Cassandra. Cassandra Wentworth (b. 1709) was the daughter of Prudence Warren. She had the power of Premonition. The Book of Shadows passed to her. She came to marry a man named Victor Thompson. She gave birth to the siblings Alice Warren and Jack Warren. Beatrice Warren, the only thing known about her is that she had just one leg. Pamela Bousquet (b. 18th century) had the powers of Telepathy and Invisibility. She married the demon Qualmor. Not much is known about the next several generations. Beauford Warren was Melinda Warren and William Jackson´s son and brother to Prudence Warren. He married Viola Thompson and had two children: Alice Warren and Jack Warren. Alice married a man named Joseph Litchfield and had two children: Joseph Litchfield Jr. and Emma Litchfield. Joseph married a woman named Edith Smith and had three children with her; Alice, Joseph, and Harlan Litchfield. Emma married Michael Williamson and had two sons, Michael Williamson Jr. and Alan Williamson. Michael married a woman named Clare Sanders and had three sons with her: Frank Williamson, Paul Williamson and Theodore Williamson. Frank married Michelle Potter and had two sons: Stephen and Curtis Williamson. Paul married Lenora Thomas and two children with her, Maxwell Williamson and Luciana Williamson. Luciana married Michael Warren and had two children: Max Warren and Aviva Warren. Max was married to Mary Johnson and was the father of Randall Warren (b. 1740) and Cecilia Warren (b. 1741 - d. 1779). Randall married a woman named Evelyn F. and had one son, Johnny Warren. Cecilia had one daughter named Lucille Warren (b. 1758). Johnny Warren married Karen A. and had one child, Bartholomew Bowen. Bartholomew married a woman named Christina Bowen who took her last name. He had four children; Laura Bowen, Jeffrey Bowen and Brianna Bowen and one other child whose name cannot be read clearly on the family tree. Brianna was an extremely powerful Warren witch with the power of Advanced Telekinesis, which she channeled through her hands. She defeated the Lord of War. She married a man named Jack and had a child: O. Bowen. Jeffrey Bowen married Cleo Davis and had one child, James Bowen (b. 1840s). James married Iris J. Sauls and had three children: Agnes Bowen (1870-1904), Phillipa Bowen '''(b. 1870s) and '''Gregory Bowen (b. 1876). Agnes and Gordon Russell were parents of Pearl Russell (b. July 2nd, 1894-d. February 17th, 1924). Pearl Russell had the power of Pyrokinesis. She fell in love with Anton, a warlock who turned her evil. Pearl Russell is Phoebe Halliwell's past life. Gregory Bowen was the husband of Lola M. and the father of Phoebe Bowen (January 1895 - May 1971), Prudence Halliwell's past life with the power of Cryokinesis. She worked at her cousin's speakeasies as a professional photographer. Phoebe Bowen never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970. Phillipa Bowen was a severe woman who married to Redmond Baxter. They had a daughter named Priscilla Baxter (September 1897 - December 1970). Priscilla Baxter was the wife of Gordon Johnson, and the mother of Penny Halliwell, and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones and the great-great-grandmother of the Destined Ones. She had the power of Molecular Deceleration. She was Piper Halliwell's past life. Priscilla Baxter married Gordon Johnson and had two children: Penelope Halliwell and Gordon Johnson II (b. 1943 - d. 1970). Penelope Halliwell (June 23, 1930 - March 5, 1998) was the wife of Allen Halliwell (1930-1967), and the mother of Patricia Halliwell. Penelope had the power of Telekinesis. She bound her granddaughters' powers until her death in 1998. Penelope died of a heart attack while walking down the attic steps in Halliwell Manor. She continues to help her granddaughters and great-grandchildren from the beyond, whether as turning pages in the Book of Shadows or physically appearing as a ghost to assist them. Patricia Halliwell (April 5th, 1950 - February 28th, 1978) was the mother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, ex-wife of Victor Bennett, and former lover of Samuel Wilder, her Whitelighter. Patricia had the power of Molecular Immobilization. Patricia was drowned by a water demon. She occasionally assists her daughters and grandchildren from the beyond. Prudence Halliwell (October 28th, 1970 - D. May 17th, 2001 - Reborn: February 2nd, 2007) was born with the power of Telekinesis and later, Astral Projection. She and her sisters´ powers were bound and they got them back in 1998. Prudence was killed by Shax. After her niece Prue was born, the Elders gave Prudence a second chance to live, this time as a whitelighter. Somewhere between 2007 and 2016, Prudence married Andy Trudeau, who was made whitelighter too, and had three sons: Alex (2016), Allen Trudeau (2020) and Arthur Trudeau (2024). Piper Halliwell (August 7th, 1973) was born with the power of Molecular Immobilization. Later on, she received the power of Molecular Combustion. After the death of Prudence, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Piper married Leo Wyatt in 2001 and had three children: Wyatt (2003), Chris (2004) and Melinda Halliwell (2007). Phoebe Halliwell (November 2nd, 1975) was born with the power of Premonition. Later on she got Levitation and Empathy. Phoebe was married to Cole Turner, a half-demon. The Charmed Ones vanquished him. Later, she met Coop and married him in 2006. Both had three daughters: [[Prue Halliwell|'Prue']] (2007), [[Charlotte Halliwell|'Charlotte']] (2009) and [[Cassandra Halliwell|'Cassandra Halliwell']] (2013). Paige Matthews (August 2, 1977) got the power of Telekinetic Orbing. She was given away by her parents (Patty and Sam) to protect her. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Paige married Henry Mitchell in 2006 and they had three children, twins girls and an adopted son: [[Tamora Mitchell|'Tamora']] (2007), [[Pandora Mitchell|'Pandora']] (2007) and [[Henry Mitchell Junior|'Henry Mitchell Junior']] (2008). Powers Main Powers The three initial powers of the Warren Line. Melinda Warren and Charmed Ones´ powers. *Telekinesis (Melinda Warren, Prudence Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Tamora Mitchell and Paige Matthews) *Molecular Immobilization (Melinda Warren, Piper Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell) *Premonition (Melinda Warren, Phoebe Halliwell and Prue Halliwell) Notable Powers Some common powers in the Warren Line. *Telekinetic Orbing *Molecular Combustion *Telekinetic Beaming *Cryokinesis *Empathy *Molecular Acceleration *Orbing *Beaming *Molecular Deceleration *Invisibility *Telepathy Collective Powers *The Power of Three *The Power of Nine *The Twice Blessed Power Notes & Trivia * The Warren line has a family tree, though the tree is known to contain many errors. Similarly, the Warren line has been expanded through the Charmed Novels, which are considered non-canon. * The Rowe line of warlocks could be considered an evil counterpart to the Warren Line of Witches. Both family lines were prophesied to give birth to powerful forces of good and evil respectively. * Witches of the Warren Line are invoked in spells such as To Call Upon Our Ancestors and To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs. In both of these spells, the name Halliwell is used instead of Warren. Credits *Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Family Category:Dead family Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Magic Category:Good Beings